


Jealousy

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fire, Fucking, I Blame Tumblr, I'm not taking credit, It is now, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Loud Sex, Military rank kink, Porn with Feelings, Rescue, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Steve is really fucking cute when he's jealous, Volunteer Work, if not it should be, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: When Spider-man rescues Captain America's girlfriend while he's out on a mission, Steve gets jealous of her praise of the young man. So he shows her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a dream, that upon seeing a gif on tumblr that fit it perfectly screamed to be written.

Tasha thought that her weekly visit to the homeless veterans camping out in the state park would be uneventful; the usual dropping off of clothing and food donations, as well as first aid and library donations. That was a big negative, Ghost rider.  
They were most of the way through handing out their care packages when another camper ran up. “There’s a fire in the shower house!”  
“Has anyone called 9-1-1?”  
The camper nodded, swallowing as he tried to catch his breath. “Yea, but one of your guys is inside and is refusing to come out.”  
Tasha looked at one of the other volunteers. “You and the others try to keep everyone calm. I’ll go try to coax John out before he gets hurt.”  
She nodded then caught Tasha’s wrist before she got too far away. “Hey, are you sure that’s smart? You could get trapped in there too.”  
“I have to at least try. I won’t do anything too stupid.” Tasha smiled to herself as she ducked inside the warming concrete building. ‘Too late!’ she heard from behind her. “John? John, its Tasha! We need to get out of here.” Her fingertips never left the wall as she followed it around to the shower stalls. “John? John!” She coughed.  
“Ms. Gill, are you in danger?”  
Tasha jerked as the A.I. from Avengers Tower spoke through her wrist watch. “Fuck, F.R.I.D.A.Y.! You scared the hell out of me.”  
“My apologies, Ms. Gill.”  
“It’s alright. Yes, I’m in danger. I need fire and ems at my location. Anyone close by?”  
“Mr. Parker, miss.”  
“Perfect! Send him this way. And tell him there are two of us.”  
“Right away, miss.”  
Tasha shoved the wooden partition as hard as she could. It wobbled. “John!” She heard coughing from the other side of the room. “John! I’m coming! Stay right where you are. Help is on the way!” She’d made it to the third shower stall when the sound of glass shattering drew her attention up.  
A red and blue blur hurtled toward her out of the smoke then her waist was grabbed and she was propelled into the air. “Hey ya, Ms. Gill.”  
Tasha couldn’t suppress the girlish giggle that bubbled up from her. “Hey, Peter.” They sailed back out the window he’d crashed through. The wet sound of his web distracted her from the greenery of the trees flying past her at an alarming speed as Peter swung them around the clearing. He set her down a safe distance from the fire.  
“You ok?”  
“Yes, I’m fine but John’s still inside.”  
“Who?”  
“He’s a homeless vet who likes to hide in that shower house.”  
“Don’t worry, Ms. Gill. I’ll get him out.” The older man’s distressed shouting followed by Peter’s indistinct excited babble as he tried to convince the man he wasn’t a threat. They crashed through the broken window, spraying concrete pieces in the clearing. Sirens approached. Peter and John careened to the ground, where Peter cushioned the landing, taking most of the impact into himself. John fought him off then ran into the woods.  
Spider-man brushed himself off and padded over to Tasha. “Are you good, Ms. Gill?”  
“Yes, thank you, Spider-man.”  
“Ms. Gill?”  
“Yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“Would you like me to inform Captain Rogers that you are alright?”  
“Is he still radio silent?”  
“No, miss.”  
“Then yes, please.” Tasha watched with the other by-standers as the firemen contained the fire.

Wanda smiled into her glass as she poured the orange juice over the ice. She shook her head as Tasha rambled on again about Peter. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t hear Steve come off the elevator.  
“You should have seen it, sis. The only other time I’ve had that much fun in the air, with my clothes on, was when Sam took me for the joy fly after Tony redesigned his wings.”  
“I like how you add that condition. You have had fun naked in the air?”  
Tasha blushed. “You’d be surprised what the good Captain gets up to when you lot aren’t around.” Wanda burst out laughing. “You know, he reminds me of-“  
“Steve!” Wanda had turned around with juice in hand, spotting the patriotic hero watching them from a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest. “When did you get back? Is Viz back as well?”  
“He’s finishing his debrief.” He uncrossed his arms as he walked over to Tasha.  
“Hey baby.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he rested his hands on her hips.  
“Hey, doll.” He caressed her cheek. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me about the fire. Are you alright?”  
“Yea, I’m fine. Peter happened to be close by with a group from school.”  
Steve rested his forehead against hers, his arms circling her waist to pull her against him. He covered his left hand with his right and rubbed his thumbs up and down along her spine. “I would have rescued you.”  
“I know you would have, baby. But you were radio silent. Peter did a great job. He’s a good kid.”  
“I could have rescued you.”  
“Steve.”  
“We flew right over you. I could have dropped in and helped.”  
“Stevie, baby, there was no way you could have known.”  
“I’m your boyfriend. You’re superhero boyfriend. Isn’t one of the perks of having a superhero boyfriend is that we rescue you when you need it?” His handsome face had fallen into a deep set frown. “I could have rescued you.”  
Tasha pulled back enough to look at his stern face. “You’re really upset by this.” He said nothing. “Steve, are you- are you jealous?”  
“No.” He scoffed. His lips brushed hers in a chaste kiss before he released her.  
“I don’t believe you.” She couldn’t stop grinning as she followed him to their shared bedroom, leaving Wanda in the kitchen. “Steven Grant Rogers, you are jealous of a little boy.” She laughed. He ignored her as he began stripping out of the uniform. “Slowly, slowly, it’s too nice a job to rush.” Pausing with his pants halfway down his thighs, he glared over his shoulder at her. “What?” He sighed and shook his head then finished stripping out of his clothes. “I can’t joke with you now? You’re such a grump ass when you’re jealous.”  
“I am not jealous, Tasha.” He called from the bathroom, emphasizing each word, but she wasn’t convinced. She heard the splash of water, picturing him running his hands through his hair under the spray. Tasha bit her lip then kicked off her shoes and undressed quickly. She caught Steve’s smirk in the reflection of the shower’s glass wall as she slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his broad chest.  
“I think it’s cute.” He sighed.  
Steve covered her hands with one of his. “I’m not jealous, Tash. I just could have helped is all.”  
She squeezed him and pressed her cheek against his wet skin between his shoulders then brushed her lips in a ghost of a kiss. “I know, baby. And I appreciate it.”  
She’d barely gotten wet, just some ricochet spray from the water hitting him. Steve abruptly turned off the water and spun around in her arms. He lifted her up and carried her out of the shower. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. He laid her down on the bed, laying over her. He wasted no time kissing her. A soft brush of lips that increased in pressure and need before his tongue sought entrance between her lips. She sighed and parted hers for him. He dipped his tongue into her mouth before he sucked on hers.  
Tasha sighed into him, skimming her palms up and down his muscular back. His tongue played with hers, tasting of black coffee. He ground his growing cock against the softness of her mound, smiling as she moaned. His kiss moved to the corners of her mouth then down her jaw, just under it mind you where he knew she was extra sensitive. Her back arched off the bed.  
“Oh Steve.”  
He practically purred in her ear. “I got you, doll.” He scraped his teeth against the spot just under her ear and was rewarded with an utterly pornographic moan. “You like that?”  
“You know I do.” He smirked against her neck before ghosting his parted lips down to her collarbone. She held her breath, shuddering hard when he finally scraped his teeth against the bone, just barely. Her feet wrapped around his thighs, caressing the thick inner muscle. “Steve.” She whimpered as his lean, hard body moved lower.  
“Hush.” Tasha bit her bottom lip, her fingers twisted into the bed sheets. Steve peppered kisses all over her breasts but avoided her nipples until the very last. He licked and sucked the stiff pebbles, moaning against her warm flesh. “You taste so sweet, doll.” A trail of open-mouthed, hot, wet, biting kisses stopped on her mound. She wriggled her hips back and forth in anticipation. He laid his massive arm over her pelvic bone, pinning her to the bed before he lowered his mouth to her bare pussy lips. Taking his time, he sucked her lips between his, again with the brush of teeth. She whined.  
“Steve-“  
“What’s that, doll?”  
“Please.”  
Steve nuzzled the tip of his nose between her labia to push against her clit. Tasha gasped then bit her swollen bottom lip. “Please what?”  
“Please make me cum.”  
“Is that all?” He grinned before sucking her clit between his lips, giving her no mercy, no breaks. Just pure pressure on the bundle of nerves until she screamed her orgasm. He didn’t let up, oh no. Steve kept her clit pinched between his lips so he could lap his tongue over the hard nub over and over. His pointer and ring fingers slid inside her to the knuckle, seeking and finding the spot they knew so well. Tasha shouted, her face scrunching in intense pleasure. She grabbed onto Steve’s blond head for dear life with one shaking hand and the headboard with the other.  
“Steve, fuck!”  
He chuckled, low and soft. “In a minute, doll baby. I know I can get another one out of you with my mouth.” He kissed her clit then sucked on it, petting her sweet spot. White spots exploded in her vision as she desperately screamed his name, grinding her cunt against his mouth and fingers.  
Tasha released his hair as he moved up over her body. Her hands dropped to the bed, limp and useless. When Steve urged her onto her belly, she was compliant and pliable. His plump, sticky lips left lingering kisses down her spine. She closed eyes, savoring his tender touch. He straddled her legs, his large hands massaging her ass cheeks. His hard cock pushed against her slit, coating himself in her juices with each teasing tilt of his hips.  
Steve pushed her lower back down. Tasha tipped her ass up in response. His fingertips pressed into her soft flesh as he watched himself disappear inch after slow inch inside her. She reached out for the edge of the bed, arching her back and pushing against him until his pelvis rested against her ass. His broad chest rested on her shoulders as she pushed up, rocking her hips to urge him to move. But he wasn’t going to move. Not yet.  
Steve closed his eyes, feeling her clench around him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He locked his hands with hers, their fingers intertwining. She whined. “Steve…”  
“You’re right, Tash.” He pressed his cheek against her hair as he drew his hips back, pulling out until only the tip of his cock rested inside her. “I’m fucking jealous.” He slammed back inside her. Her fingers gripped his as she cried out. “Jealous of a little boy. And I’m going to remind us both of who I am.” He emphasized each sentence with a full, hard thrust.  
Tasha bit her bottom lip, pushing her shoulders into his chest and rubbing the side of her head along his cheek. “And who are you, Captain?”  
He growled at the use of his rank. “I’m yours.” The veins stood out on his arms as he controlled his strength and his thrusts, keeping a steady, hard pace. She cried out with each other. He loved to feel her cunt pulse around him. “God, I love the way you feel around me, doll.”  
“How’s that, Captain?”  
“So fucking good.” He buried his face in her neck, breathing through his nose, his grip on his control starting to weaken. She met him thrust for thrust, clenching around.  
Tasha’s orgasm took her by surprise. Her face scrunched up and she keened, turning to bite his thick bicep to muffle her volume. “Fuck, Steve!”  
His body trembled with as he fought against himself. “I know you have one more for me, don’t you, doll?” He let go of her hand and wrapped his large, calloused palm around her throat. Her body shuddered on the knife’s edge of pleasure, still reeling for the last orgasm. Her cunt clenched around him, making him growl and fuck her harder, picking up the pace. He applied just a bit of pressure, increasing it with each thrust. She soaked the bed more and more. Her harsh breath came in shaky moans. “Rub your clit, doll…I’m so close.”  
“Yes, Captain.” Her voice barely squeaked out. He tightened his grip on her hand and her throat, almost cumming at how wrecked she sounded. Her fingertips barely brushed rubbed her hard clit and she was cumming again, shaking hard.  
“Fuck!” Steve pressed his bared teeth into her cheek as he exploded. Holding himself buried inside her. He let her go, rolling her over and brushing the hair tousled hair from her face. “Are you ok?” Tasha nodded and licked her lips. He loved how wrecked and blissed out she looked. He kissed tenderly. “I love you so fucking much, babydoll.”  
“I love you too, Stevie.”  
A pounding on the door broke their moment. “What!”  
“Hey, Capsicle, if you and the ingénue are gonna go for round two, can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to work.” Tasha covered her face as Steve dropped his head to her chest.  
“And eat, Tony, don’t forget that.”  
“Shut up, Sam!”  
“Shutting up, Tasha.” There was a pause. “Ingénue.”  
“I’m gonna kill them both.”  
Tasha laughed and wrapped her arms and legs around him. “Murder later. Right now, remind me again who you are, Captain.”  
He smirked, bumping her nose with his. “I’m yours.”


End file.
